


Storms aren't so bad

by bluedreambliss



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Crushes, F/F, Flirting, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreambliss/pseuds/bluedreambliss
Summary: Hanamaru may or may not have a huge crush on a Kurosawa and its probably not her best friend.





	1. Chapter 1

Hanamaru didn’t always get that extra tingly giddy feeling when she went over to Ruby’s house. It’s not like she never noticed her stunning older sister before, the golden eyed girl even remembered meeting her for the first time. Her stern dazzling green eyes holding hers as she introduced herself as Dia Kurosowa. Of course Ruby had the same color eyes as her sister but something about the sharpness Dia’s held, sent shivers up Maru’s spine, but that's not when she really started to look forward to catching glimpses of the tall confident girl. Maru felt slightly intimidated by her honestly, everything about this girl was a stark contrast to herself and anyone she had meet.It peaked her curiosity like no book had and on the rare occasion Dia did decide to hang with them she felt herself transfixed.

  


It was a particularly rainy day and Maru ran all the way to Ruby’s house hoping she wasn’t completely soaked by the time she got there. She was lucky and made it there only slightly damp, knocking on the door fixing her hair hoping Dia would answer but she felt slightly disappointed being greeted by her excited red haired best friend.

 

 _“Maru chan, come in before you catch a cold!”_ Ruby squeaked letting her friend slip in. Hanamaru walked inside breathing in the familiar air,she followed Ruby looking around at the dimly lit halls. As they rounded the corner that lead to the hallway the two sisters rooms shared, Maru caught a glimpse of Dia’s slightly ajar door. They were walking to fast for her to make out much more than light flooding out, but she did see a silky head of black hair face away from the door at what looked like was a desk, doing work like usual Maru though giggling to herself. Dia was so responsible.

 

Ruby turned questioningly when she heard her friend giggle but Maru simply smiled and followed her inside of the red haired girl’s room.It was warm and fluffy as usual, holding loads of plushies and Idol collectibles, the pastel sheet matched her walls and everything came together just as cute as its owner.Maru always felt at ease in this room and already felt herself ready for a nap that the two girls often find themselves doing on days like this.

 

Ruby had skipped off to put on some tea and get snacks for the them while Maru made herself comfortable sitting on a cushion resting on the floor. The golden eyed girl picked up one of the stray idol magazines Ruby had out on her table,growing more engrossed in the reading material she didn't hear the door open and someone walk in. Only did she notice when the figure sat down across from her clearing her throat. The sudden noise made her jump and almost whip the magazine in the noises direction. The magazine narrowly missed none other than the eldest Kurosawa sister. Maru’s eyes widened and she brought her hands up to her face.

 

 _“I’m sorry, Zura! You scared me, I thought I was alone in here.”_ Maru’s eyes stayed fixed on the older girl trying to read her face but it stayed as stoic as ever. Those piercing green orbs now on her, Maru felt like her entire existence was being judged it frightened and excited her all at once.

 

 _“I should apologize, I could have made my presence more known.I assume Ruby is being a good host?”_ Dia picked up the magazine that was thrown at her and flipped though it seemingly bored. Maru nodded and folded her hands in her lap trying not to stare too much at the raven haired beauty in front of her.

 

 _“Mhm, she’s making tea right now. Are you joining us Dia-chan?”_ Maru let her guard down slightly and let it slip out.She hadn’t meant to say it but didn’t regret it either, getting to watch Dia’s eye’s widen like that and her mouth opening slightly in a small o.Maru had to hide the knowing smile from spreading to her lips, remembering just a few weeks ago Dia’s shinanagines trying to get her underclassmen to call her by that honorific. Dia regained her composure and flattened out her skirt holding her head high.

 

“ _It’s nice to have a break from school work, so yes.”_  At that moment Ruby walked in humming and holding a large tea tray, the girl nearly fell over seeing Dia sitting there. The red haired girl recovered and set the tray down and taking a seat on the open side of the table.

 

 _“Onee chan!Oh no I only brought two cups I’ll be right back!”_ Ruby sprang up and dashed out of the door, Dia chuckled and shook her head. Maru also laughed and grabbed some of the treats Ruby had laid out on the tray. Maru noticed Dia watching her out of the corner of her eye and picked up a handful of the candies holding them out to the brunette.

 

 _“Did you want some Dia-chan~”_ Maru made sure to call her by that this time, just to see if she hadn't been just assuming things the first time. To her astonishment Dia’s eyes locked onto hers and her face quickly became red. Maru couldn’t hold back her smirk this time finally knowing the strong willed Dia’s weakness. Dia shook her head and decided to keep herself busy pouring them tea when Ruby made it back inside, she was panting and placed the tea cup in front of her seat to have Dia fill it. Ruby began chatting animatedly about Aqours next show speculating the new outfits You was working on. The red haired girl had not picked up on the light tension in the room and Maru planned to use this to her advantage.

 

 _“Do you happen to know what Kanan is thinking about doing for the choreography Dia-san?”_ Maru sipped her tea watching as Dia nearly choked on her tea, Ruby looked over at her concerned, but Dia quickly recovered. Her green eyes shoot up to meet a set of playful golden ones.

 

 _“I have seen bits and pieces yes but I will wait for Kanan to announce it herself.”_ Maru simply nodded and continued munching on her snack. The conversation strayed to several different topics, the rain had picked up quite a lot and the lights started to flicker a few times causing Ruby to squeal and cling to her sister. Maru got up and looked out side placing her hand on the cold window.

 

 _“It’s really coming down out there,Zura.”_ Worrying about getting home, she heard Dia clear her throat.

 _“You can stay here for the night Hanamaru-san, I’m sure Ruby wouldn’t mind.”_ Ruby nodded in excitement as Dia stood up and picked up the tea tray. She was almost out of the door when a huge crash sounded from outside all three girls screamed. Dia having the most dramatic reaction fell backwards, the tea tray contents flying everywhere. Left over tea sprayed Maru’s skirt and shirt leaving her soaked. Ruby had let out a huge Pigi as the lights flickered once more but failed to stay on this time.

 

Dia groaned in pain, trying to crawl over to something to help her stand and ended up pulling on Maru’s leg causing her to lose balance and fall on top of the green eyed girl. They both squealed trying to untangle themselves from each other, Maru at some point found herself pinned under Dia, just noticing how wet her clothes had become worried it would get whoever was on top of her wet. Hearing her struggled grunts told her it was Dia. Her heart started to drum wildly she stopped struggling and laid there letting Dia figure out whose limbs were who’s. Dia’s arms firmly planted on either side of Maru’s head as she pulled herself up, Dia’s bottom half slid over the younger girls and Maru felt Dia’s knee slid between her legs. The girl underneath gasped lightly causing Dia to stop briefly, Maru didn’t realize but she was also holding onto Dia’s sleeve which was stopping her from standing up fully.The golden eyed girl panicked hoping Dia hadn’t heard her and quickly let go of her sleeve, she mumbled an apology and Dia stood up. Maru could hear Ruby scuttling around on the other side of the room attempting to pick up the spilled tea.

 

 _“Ugh jeez, Ruby never mind that could you go check the breaker please, I’ll clean up my mess.”_ Dia had managed to get herself off of Maru but the golden eyed girl still felt as though her body was on top of hers. Even in this situation she felt herself getting flustered over Dia’s authoritative tone and tried to follow the sound of her voice through the dark without tripping over herself. Maru and Dia listened to Ruby shuffle off to where the breaker was while Dia turned on her phone light. Dia shined the light around the room and It landed on Maru. The girl was gripping at her sticky shirt trying to pull it away from her skin. Dia tried to avert her eyes from the soiled garment clinging to the younger girls form.

” _Hanamaru-san I’m sorry about your clothes,come with me we can try to clean up in the bathroom”_ The golden eyed girl nodded and followed Dia out of Ruby’s room. Maru’s face grow hotter the closer they got to the bathroom, she was confused about why she was feeling so nervous over just a brief moment of contact. The movement of Dia on top of her kept replaying over and over in her head. Sure she had friends hug her before but something about the way their bodies moved together even in the panic felt so... electrifying.

 

The girls finally made it to the bathroom and Dia told Maru to wait there while she got a change of clothes. She stayed silent and sat down on the tub heart still racing, contemplating if she should start undressing or not, but Dia had already came back.

 

_“Sorry for the wait, I think the water is still running so I’ll try and wet a cloth for you to wipe off with.”_

Dia handed Maru a change of clothes and set the phone light down on the counter, it cast an eerie glow on the both of them. After Dia had given her the wash cloth Maru noticed Dia had also brought in a pair of clothes and immediately started to panic. Is she changing in here with me?! The younger girl thought.What Maru hadn't noticed is that Dia’s eyes kept darting over to her as she pulled up her shirt to wipe the tea from her belly. The older girl watched her bend slightly to get the rest of the stickiness off of her thighs and then stand up straight,she wasn't wearing her normal black tights.This showed Dia a lot more skin than she was used to seeing from Maru. Dia snapped her head away hopping the younger girl didn’t notice her ogling and she started to undress quickly. Both girls finished rather fast and turned to face one another.

 

Dia had lent Maru a flowing Maroon nightgown, the girl was much shorter than Dia so it was slightly to big and hung a bit on her petite form, but one area it seemed to fit a bit to snuggly was the chest area and Dia felt her eyes immediately darting down. Maru having been studying Dia’s attire also noticed Dia’s eyes and felt her cheeks heat up and she looked away slightly.

 

 _“S-sorry I wasn't trying to stare”_ Dia uncharacteristically stammered out, this drew an amused giggle from Maru despite her embarrassment.

 

 _“I don’t mind, as long as it’s you Dia-chan~”_  She had walked a bit closer to the taller girl and

Dia was forced to look down again. She was meet with a pair of shining golden eyes. Every time the girl called her that she felt her sanity slowly slipping.

 

 _“Is that so, well I suppose you wouldn't mind If I called you Hanamaru-chan then?”_ Dia said slowly as if judging her reaction. Maru couldn't see why Dia liked being called that so much, but when it fell off Dia’s lips so easily it made her weak at the knees.

 

 _“I-if that’s what you want, Zura._ ” Maru looked away trying to calm herself down. Feeling her confidence come back, Dia took a step forward running her slim fingers down the strap hugging Maru’s shoulder.

 

 _“You know, light colors look good on you, but maroon really suits you as well.”_ Dia simpered. The air had become quite electric and both girls could feel it. Before either of them could even think to do anything the lights came back on. They both jumped back slightly and gave each other an apprehensive glance before Maru giggled.

 

 _“I think the color red suits Dia-chan better”_ Dia gave her a confused look earning her more giggles.

 

 _“But I’m wearing blue”_ Dia protested, the younger girl just leaned forward and poked her cheek, sticking out her tongue.

 

 _“Not here,zura”_ Dia caught on and lightly slapped her hand away hiding her darkly flush cheeks. The girls could hear Ruby squealing from somewhere in the house and Dia gave her one last look before darting out.

 

Dia and Maru found Ruby in the basement cowering in the corner tearing up. They both ran over to see what was wrong but Ruby just squealed and pointed over to the breaker. Upon further investigation Maru could see a large black spider resting on the door and figured out Ruby must have seen it as soon as the lights came back on. Dia noticed too and she was right next to it. Squealing much like her younger sister Dia flew backwards ripping a loud laugh from Maru.

 

 _“You guys are hopeless, zura.”_ Mary walked over to the spider and picked it up running upstairs to the window. She felt bad for forcing it out in the storm but watched it descend from her hand and outside. Ruby and Dia had come back upstairs and avoided the window.

 

 _“Onee-chan what if the lights go out again I’m scared”_ Ruby clung to her sisters arm and hid her face there. Maru had to admit she was also feeling pretty on edge but was having a hard time deciphering if it was the lights or Dia that was affecting her. Dia Hugged Ruby and looked over at Maru who was trying not to act to weird with Ruby in the room.

 

 _“Well if you two want we can all stay in my room, just in case the lights go out again.”_ Ruby seemed ecstatic about this and started to jump up and down. One set of golden eyes met green and Maru felt her insides twist.

 

 _“Okay, well we should take our baths before they go out again, I’ll gather up some candles!_ ” Ruby assessed and Dia nodded in agreement.

  
_“Good job Ruby, I’ll go for a bath first while you an Hanamaru-chan do that.”_ Maru’s eyes widened slightly but tried to play it off,Ruby definitely noticed and gave her sister a confused look. Dia laughed nervously and excused herself running off towards the bathroom. The two girls went to get a futon to share and some candles. When they got into Dia’s room Maru felt her heart start to pick up again, Ruby went about setting it all up and Maru snapped out of her daze to help.When everything was laid out the two sat on the futon waiting for Dia to get back. Ruby turned to her and Maru knew what was coming.


	2. Chapter 2

Maru gulped watching her friend closely, Ruby had yet to say anything and the silence was slowly eating away at her. The red heads soft green eyes looked confused and curious, she opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Dia walked into the room shortly after her eyes landing on the two sitting on her floor, both younger girls stiffened but for different reasons.

 

 _“You guys can have the bed I’ll take the floor, the bath is ready.”_ Dia walked past the two and went to organize some papers sitting on her desk. Maru and Ruby got up and shuffled to the bathroom.It was common for the two to share a bath when they stayed at eachothers house.The two of them bathed silently, both not wanting to ask the question they both knew was coming. The golden eyed girl decided to break the silence and lightly splashed Ruby giggling at the girls instant reaction.Ruby giggled shortly after and sunk down into the bubbles looking over at Maru.

 

“ _So uhm, you and Onee-chan get along pretty well huh?”_ Ruby’s face turned red and she looked away quickly.Maru had visibly stiffened and then sighed trying to relax.The two of them said nothing. Maru not knowing how to answer and Ruby feeling too nervous to keep pressing.Maru did eventually answer as they were getting out of the tub to change.

 

 _“Ruby, can I ask you something about Dia-chan?”_ Maru had her back turned so she didn’t see Ruby’s eyes widen but the redhead quickly started to get changed let out a quiet yes.

 

 _“Does she ever do anything she wants?”_ Maru finished getting ready for bed and turned to Ruby who was giving her a confused look,Maru pressed on.

 

 _“Like, say she really wanted to do something but just needed a gentle nudge to do it. Do you think she would get mad?”_ Maru tried to keep her question as vague as possible fearing Ruby might catch on to her feelings, that's not a conversation she was willing to have with her best friend just yet.

 

 _“N-no I don’t think so, she is pretty stubborn sometimes, well all of the time, but I think it would do her some good to put herself in situations that are out of her control”_ Ruby still looked confused by her question but Maru nodded and trotted out Ruby following close by.The two girls found their way back into Dia’s room to find the black haired girl was lying comfortably on the futon. Dia had her eyes closed and she was breathing evenly so the two younger girls crept past her an onto Dia’s mattress. Ruby turned out the light and took the side closest to the wall snuggling into Dia’s extra pillows saying a soft good night before turning over.

 

Maru laid still, she was centimeters away from Dia who was laying on the ground next to her.The older girls scent was engulfing her and was overloading her brain making it hard to fall asleep.As the minutes past she felt her body become more restless as she listened to the even breathing of the two sisters, feeling jealous they could fall asleep so easily. Maru turned on her side quietly and looked down at Dia, her golden eyes trailing along all of the smooth outlines of the other girls face. So beautiful, Maru thought to herself but stiffened realizing she whispered it out loud. Dia and Ruby were still sound asleep and Maru let out a relieved sigh.Thinking back to her conversation from earlier made the younger girl even more restless, what should she do? She thought, just laying here wasn’t going to help and she felt really disappointed Dia had went to sleep so early.The golden eyed girl knew she couldn’t see the mood they had developed go to waste that easy.

 

Slipping quietly off the bed, she watched Ruby for some kind of reaction but none came. Satisfied she tiptoed around the bed and to Dia’s other side.Seeing an opening in her blanket she slid in being careful not to startle Dia. This seemed to work until her exposed leg slid up Dia’s. The older girl stirred turning towards her. Maru panicked and stared wide eyed at her waiting for her to scream or push her away, but nothing came.The older girls emeralds cracked open but she didn’t say anything, the two of them were aware of how close they were and the building tension from earlier coming back. Maru was hyper aware of Dia’s breath washing over her face and the slight mint tingled nostrils. Dia realized that Maru’s legs had tangled themselves with hers and felt herself becoming tense.

 

 _“Hanamaru-chan?”_ Dia whispered trying to scoot back a little but Maru had placed her hands on the front of her night shirt, she held onto it tightly staring into the older girls eyes.The younger girl’s golden irises were shining even in the darkness, it sent shocks through the pit of Dia’s stomach and she froze.

 

 _“Dia, you should really be more honest with yourself.”_ Even though Maru’s heart was racing she tried to stay confident, it seemed to be working because Maru was inching closer and the older girl had yet to move.

 

 _“W-what do you mean, I don’t l-lie .”_ Dia stammered out, she cursed herself for letting the situation get out of her control, but part of her wanted to get lost and to let Hanamaru do whatever it is that she was doing. The older of the two watched as Maru’s eyes slid closed and she inched closer, panic was pumping through her veins and it felt like fire was licking her skin. Many things were running through the girls minds but neither stopped the other when Maru’s lips finally connected with Dia’s. Hanamaru did everything in her power not to be loud but a light moan escaped her lips at the soft plush of Dia’s lips. This was everything the books had described a first kiss to be, and then some.

 

Electric heat was building as the two deepen the kiss, Dia drawing the smaller girl against her body so she ley mostly on top of her. Maru tangled her fingers in Dia’s silky black hair mewling against her and lightly nibbling on the older girls bottom lip. Dia knew she wasn’t going to be able to be able to fight back against her partner and opened her mouth to let in her probing tongue. Dia ran her hands down Maru’s sides and down to her hips, stopping there when she felt the shorter girl sliding up further to deepen the kiss. Maru could barely think with her head getting fuzzy from all the new sensations, she knew she had to breath at some point but didn't want to leave just yet. Both girls were trying to breathe quietly through their noses but it was coming out ragged and a bit to loud. Maru pushed her hips down roughly and tugged on Dia’s hair lightly to detach herself from the panting mess below her, she was also gasping for air and staring down at the glistening green irises, Dia’s cheeks were bright red and lips swollen, this lit another fire inside of Maru but it was a bit lower in her body, the part of her that was snugly connected with Dia. The shorter girl became aware that their hips were pressed tightly together and legs tangled, she moved her hips experimentally and earned a sharp gasp from Dia who was watching her with heavily lidded eyes.

 

 _“S-sorry I can stop if-”_ Maru whispered going to disconnect herself but Dia clutched her hips tighter and shook her head. Hanamaru gulped and leaned down to pepper her lips with soft kisses.

 

 _“Please don’t stop”_ Dia choked out against Maru’s lips and the younger girl connected them once more.Both girls struggled to contain their voices as they unleashed their burning passion for one another.They continued well into the night until Maru had collapsed on top of Dia whispering a goodnight in Dia’s burning ear. Dia smiled and ran her fingers through Maru’s brown locks and drifted off into the dreamscape finally with a clear head.

 

Morning came quickly and all three girls groaned as light flooded the older Kurosawa sisters room, the calm silence was destroyed as a loud screech was heard above Maru and Dia. The oldest girl shot up looking around making sure no one was killed and spotted her sister sitting on her bed looking embarrassed.

 

 _“Jeez Ruby its early, did you see a bug again?”_ Dia stretched and noticed a heavy lump laying on her lap, a heavy Zura to be exact. Her brain put the pieces together and she lept up and backed away staring at a now sleepy Maru curling back under the blankets feeling around for her Dia pillow.

 

 _“I-it’s not what you think Ruby, she must have fell down there”_ Dia nodded feeling confident in her fib but Ruby just laughed as the sleepy Maru crawled up onto Dia’s bed,snuggling into Ruby. Hanamaru looked over at Dia an giggled as well.

  
_“Ruby I’m dating your sister, Zura”_ Both younger girls broke out in a fit of giggles and snuggled up under the covers, leaving Dia sputtering asking why they were laughing. Demanding to be let her under the blanket, Dia ended up in between Ruby and Maru where they slept for a few more hours. Dia soon found out after visiting the bathroom, that her neck and shoulders were marked heavily by her sweet and not so sweet it seems,new girlfriend Hanamaru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! :0 hope you enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part one of two so look out for the next part, I absolutely adore Diamaru and they don't get enough content in my opinion so here is my contribution, hope you enjoy! Its rated M for the next part.


End file.
